Melted Snow
by DamienKova
Summary: For the first time in years, JAcques gets to spend time with his daughter, Winter. Jacques just had a simple dinner date planned. Things never go as planned though.


Sitting in her room, reading to herself, the specialist soon receives a call from her father on her scroll. Answering it, she started off with her own stoic and distracted tone.

"Yes, Father? You need something from me?" She asked, skipping the formalities since, after all, it was her own father.

"Yes, Winter. It's been a long time since we've spent time together as father and daughter. I'd very much appreciate it if you went to dinner with me tonight." His voice was the same 'in charge' kind of demanding tone as usual. As if he was ordering around his own daughter.

"Do I have a choice in the matter, Father? Or is this another one of your 'It'd be a good thing to do' ideas?"

"It'd be a good thing to do.~" His voice rang out through the phone line before Winter sighed to herself and nodded.

"Of course, Father. What time do we depart?" Deep down, the woman had to admit that it had indeed been a long time since she has spent time with anyone in her family other than Weiss since Beacon fell. If she was being persuaded into spending time with anyone in her family, even her father, she might as well try to enjoy it. She thought to herself about what to wear, ignoring the words he was saying until he spoke up and added 'wear something pretty.' Of course she had to ask her own question to those words. "Would you rather it be 'revealing pretty' or 'classy pretty'?" Voice ringing out as if she teasing the man.

"Whichever you prefer, dear daughter. We are going to your mother's favorite restaurant. You know the one that you said had the best steaks that topped even Klein's cooking?"

"Oh yes! The Frozen Dust. It always amazes me how they continually cook using dust like that. I'll be in your office after I find something pretty for you. Nothing else on my list for today." With that, the white haired beauty hung up and gently tossed her scroll onto her bed, making her way to her closet. A quick swipe of her hand and the walk-in closet opened to display the few dresses and extra fancy clothing she owned as she grew up in her family.

She thought for a moment as she walked into the closet. "Let's see… Something pretty for Father to enjoy. That bastard would probably enjoy something revealing as he takes me on another publicity date." The woman made her way through her closet, passing dress after dress from her childhood and smiling as the memories came back to her bit by bit. Finally, she stumbled upon a red dress that clung to her curves and displayed them perfectly for anyone to see without raising a fuss. The dress had a slit up to her lower thigh, although at the right angle, you'd be able to see the Schnee's booty.

Pulling it down from the hanger, Winter smiled and nodded in approval at the dress, finding the white glyph symbol she had Klein embroider on it to add at least a little bit of "Schnee look" to the dress. "That should do for our date- I mean dinner." Placing her finger to her lips, she had to process the mix up in her head. "I just said that, didn't I….?" Shaking her head to dismiss the thought, she headed into the conjoined bathroom and started the water for her shower. As she washed, memories of the kindness her father showed when she was an only child and before Weiss was born came back to her. He'd very often bring her home leftovers from his dates with Winter's Mother or meetings at restaurants he had. Back then, he was a kind and very loving figure in her life. Even after Whitley was born, he still treated her right and with love. It may have been less, but it was still there. She could feel a smile come to her lips as she recalled these memories, her heart even skipping a few beats at how kind he was to her back then.

"Well…...maybe this dinner is actually meant to be a kind thing from Father. He does still buy Mother occasional gifts. Maybe though his kids, but they are meant for Mother after all." Her smile remained throughout her shower as she prepped herself for her date with her father. "Maybe a small amount of makeup to make this even more special for him." She thought, tapping her nails on her slipping on a matching pair of white lace bra and panties, she slipped into her dress and smiled as she admired herself in the mirror. A red dress that hugged her body and showed off her cleavage and bottom well, her hair falling down on her shoulders and over the top of her chest, and soon to be matching makeup.

"I actually feel rather sexy right now…" She thought to herself with a confident smirk on her lips as if she could bring anyone she wanted to bed with her. The confident Schnee made her way back into the bathroom and applied her makeup, first came the lipstick to match her dress and then golden eyeshadow to draw some attention to her eyes as well as they ate. Finally, a small amount of mascara to make her eyes pop even more. One final look in the mirror and another confidence boost was gained to the military specialist.

Finally, she made her way to her father's office, gaining a few glances and stares from the workers along her way. A gentle knock on the door was all it took before Jacques opened the door just so see his daughter in front of the door with a smile. A quick blush to rose to his cheeks as he saw his daughter standing in front of him the way she was. "W-Winter, my dear… You look…..stunning." His voice calming down as he finally found the word to use to describe her appearance, even if it was cliche.

"Thank you, Father. I figured I might as well make myself look nice, per your request. Might as well attract a few eyes as we go out to dinner together. Can I come in?" She asked, knowing he was just staring at her to try and process the change in appearance.

"Oh, of course, Winter! Come on in." The man moved out of his daughter's way, allowing her to walk into the room. Once Winter found her way inside, Jacques closed the door and made his way back to his desk and put his eyes on his paperwork. "Like I said a moment ago, you look stunning, Winter. I can go dressed as if or I could make my way to my chambers and change into something to match your dress. You decide." His eyes observing and detailing every inch of his daughter's look. Her look positively radiating confidence and composure. Something terrifyingly sexy to Jacques and helped him fall in love with her mother.

"Wanting me to decide, huh? In that case, I say we leave now and go as you are. I'm feeling rather peckish and wish to fill myself." Her calm voice leaving her smiling lips as the dressed up Schnee crossed her legs in her seat. Luckily her dress didn't reveal anything too serious. Just a very slight glimpse of white panties to her father's eyes.

"Of course, dear. As you wish." His voice sounding a bit chipper as he spoke, as if for once he was excited to spend time with his family. The man stood from his desk and made his way towards his office door. "After you, dear."

A warm smile came to his lips as he watched his daughter stand to her feet. As she approached him, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. This was the first time such affection was shown to the younger Schnee since she was around the age of fifteen. The affection obviously stunned the young woman, making her take a step back in order to process what just happened. "Father, did you just… kiss my forehead? You haven't done that since I was as young as Weiss." She managed to return her own smile to the man before leaving the room, now perfectly content with spending time with the man.

As the two made their way to the family-owned limousine, Winter wrapped her hand around her father's and gave it a light squeeze. Deep down, she felt like a child again, reliving the memories of walking with her daddy to the family car before going out to eat with him and her mother. The two arrived at the restaurant of choice in just a little over a half hour. Without even needing to speak, Jacques managed to get the two a table in a spot with a wonderful view outside from the windows.

"How long has it been since you've taken the moment to hold my hand of your own accord? You must've been seven if I remember correctly." The man spoke, pulling out his daughter's chair for her. "And must be a regular thing for my beautiful daughter to catch so many eyes as she made her way into a building."

Once the specialist took her seat, she opened up the menu in front of her and decided on what she wanted to drink tonight. "Of my own accord? It's been even longer since you've ASKED me to go to dinner with you. Or since I've seen you smile over anything other than money and the business. It's a wonderful change of pace." Putting her menu to the table, he placed her eyes onto her father and rested her chin on her hand. "You should keep it up. Mother may actually be happy with you again."

"Oh, dear Winter, I smile far more than you think I do when it comes to things apart from money and the company. Every time I see your mother smile, or I see you come home from a mission. Even when Weiss uses her card that I gave her. It means so much to see my family safe and happy." The tone in the business owner's voice was clear and genuine. Deep down, he may not have showed it but he did care for his family and their well being. "I'd love to spend more time with all of you, even Klein, but I've gotten so busy with the company that I am unable most times. Even when we are gathered for dinner that the maids have cooked, I am usually doing paperwork of different varieties."

Taking her head off of her hand, the dolled up woman sighed softly and happily. "IF that is true, operative word being if, after we eat, I think we should head to a hotel. I don't want to go home, but I want to sleep in your arms like I did when I was a child. Just this once." She placed her hand on the table, clearly in reach of his own and she waved for a waiter to approach the table. Before the waiter arrived, Jacques had his hand on his daughter's.

Ordering for both of them, Jacques demonstrated he knew exactly what Winter had in mind when it came to food. He asked for a bottle of Starborough for the two of them to share. Not one of Winter's favorites, but a good top 5. Throughout the course of their meal, the two began taking more on an equal level of Atlas figureheads than father and daughter. Winter's opinions were given thought by Jacques just as his were to her. After the two had finished their meals, and almost the entire bottle together, Jacques smiled to himself as he put down his now empty glass of white wine.

"My daughter really has grown into such a beautiful and charming young lady. I'm both impressed and ashamed I didn't see it sooner." Giving a moment of pause, the man looked over to his daughter and held his hand out to her to hold. Without hesitation,Winter held onto it and quietly listened to her father. "I'm very sorry for not noticing it sooner, but I promise to make it up to you, my favorite daughter. What do you say we go to that hotel and spend time watching a movie together?"

"I would be delighted, Father." She had a soft blush on her cheeks as she listened to his words. "I can't believe this man, Jacques Schnee has been this kind to me, before and after we left his office. It's….oddly exciting…" She thought a she stood from the table, finishing off her now fifth glass of wine.

Once inside the limo on the way to the hotel, Winter sat down in the back with her father and held his hand once more. She took the effort to rest on the man and place a soft kiss on his cheek, then his neck, and finally, a very quick peck on his lips. Almost instantaneous, she added another one to his lips, not caring about the driver being able to see the two of them. Of course, now with the time to, Jacque returned it. "It's either the wine talking or the fact that Winter got dressed up just for me tonight, but I don't regret whatever is going to happen tonight." The man thought as he brought his hand to her cheek, gently holding it in his hand. Throughout the drive, more silent kisses were exchanged and a couple of hands roaming where they shouldn't be. One of those hands being Jacques' finding it's way directly onto Winter's ass, under her dress. As the car slowed to a stop, Winter soon found herself into her father's lap as his hand squeezed a bit tighter onto her bottom. "Father~ I think we made it to the hotel now. You can let go anytime~"

Realizing she was right, Jacques quickly cleared his throat and opened the door for the two to get out. Once inside, he got the two a room on the seventh floor and escorted his daughter into the room. King sized bed, mini fridge with wine already inside and a bathroom with a shower at the end of the room. "Unfortunately, only one bed for us since every room with two was taken."

Giggling quietly, the specialist made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I said I wanted to sleep in your arms tonight. And I still do. Once we have a little bit of fun first… I hate to say it, but I want to feel the cock Mother fell in love with." A soft red tint soon flew to her cheeks as she began to lip out of her dress and stay in her heels. "Would you allow me that honor just this once?" Her voice quivered as she asked, knowing the taboo that was rushing into her mind and emotions. "Just once, Father…"

Before she continued talking, Jacques planted a soft kiss on her lips, using his hands while they were free to strip out of his suit and tie, tossing them both on the floor behind him. Breaking the kiss, Jacques smiled to his daughter and admired her beautiful body. Every inch, every curve. The man could no longer resist letting his manhood harden to its typical ten inch length. "Of course I will, Winter. A father must always strive to keep his daughter happy." A quiet squeal of joy left her lips as she leaned in to kiss the man again. Letting the kiss linger, she undid his belt and dropped his pants to the floor. Now both of them stood in their underwear and shoes from the evening.

Gently pushing Winter onto the bed, Jacques made the first move and placed gently kisses onto Winter's neck. His hands trailed her sides, both sliding her panties to her knees and unhooking her bra with one hand each. As her bra fell to her side, her blush only grew worse before the man wrapped his lips around her breast and nipple. Swirling his tongue around her erecting nipple, he gently bit on it and tugged a few inches away from her chest. This caused the woman to gasp happily to his touch as her nipples grew fully erect to his actions. His now free hands found their way to her pussy and free breast. Kneading one and teasing the folds of the other, he continued to play with her breast with his mouth. Soft but pleasured whimpers began leaving her lips from the pleasure that coursed through her body to his touch. Sliding a finger inside of her hole, Jacques planted another deep and passionate kiss onto her lips. Far more passionate than the few they shared on the trip here. An exasperated moan left Winter's lips to the finger entering her. "Oh, Daddy~ Please don't tease me. Give me the real thing already!" She begged for him, a pleading look in her eyes.

Taking his time to pull his boxers down to his ankles, he let his fully erect member flop out and land on her thigh with a quiet thwap. "Oh, we're going to enjoy this~" He cooed out, sliding his cock in between the folds of her pussy. "Ready for the real thing, Winter?" The girl gave a quick nod before he sheathed his entire cock into her. A loud whimper mixed with a moan erupted from the young girl's lips as she took the cock into her body as it kissed her cervix. Giving her neck another few kisses, his thrusts started slow as to not hurt her and let her adjust to his size quicker and easier. Within a few moments, the young girl gave her father a nod of approval, letting him do as he pleased with her. And that he did, thrusting much faster than a moment ago and much harder. With the force of each thrust, Winter's breasts bounced hard enough to hear them slap back into her chest as she rocked herself with his hips. Soft moans escaping her lips soon turned into near screams of pleasure at the feeling of her father's cock stretch her inner walls and kiss the entrance of her womb with each thrust.

"Ah!~ Jacques! Please don't stop! Fill me up and mark me as yours!~" The command rang sharp into his ears as he nodded, chuckling to himself.

"As my daughter wishes." Giving a few final thrusts with as much force as he could, he pushed himself just into her womb and erupted the entirety of his load inside of her womb. Before the man was finished, releasing all of his pent up pleasure, Winter had been overflowing with the amount of semen inside of her. The poor girl looked as if a wave of ecstasy surged through her body as the cum flowed from her body.

Giving his daughter the final kiss of the night, Jacques crawled to a clean part of the bed and held his arms out for his daughter. "Come here. You said you wanted to sleep in my arms and you are going to." Hesitating, as if not wanting the pleasure high to end, Winter crawled into his arms and gave his shoulder a light kiss before resting her head on it.

"Goodnight, Jacques.~"


End file.
